


I don't ever wanna leave

by Vixo_Ren_Winchester11



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Kinda?, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Palpatine, Sex, Sex in the Falcon, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Sorry I'm not english, VIRGIN WRITING SMUT, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), ben good boy solo, fuck off jj this is canon, lot of feels, made with luv, poorly written smut, rey and ben pain train, rey is a palpatine, so i make mistakes, soft, they are both crazy for each other, way to cope ur sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixo_Ren_Winchester11/pseuds/Vixo_Ren_Winchester11
Summary: Ben and Rey are both alive at the end of Tros, confess their feelings and fuck, what else do u need?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	I don't ever wanna leave

**Author's Note:**

> so here's a little fix-it fic, with poorly written smut and cute ass fluff.  
> If you love it, i love you too  
> If you hate it, i'm sorry i was BORED AND SAD OK!?!?!!  
> Ans obviously fuck jj, chris and everybody at lucafilm, THIS IS MY ENDING.
> 
> Title inspired by watch you sleep by girl in red.

Rey finally activated autopilot.

She took a deep sigh before standing up. It was over. Many things happened, so many horrible things that will never leave her nightmares but now, it was over for good. She felt completely dizzy. How could this be true? She left Jakku only one year ago but she couldn’t recognize her life, she couldn’t recognize herself. 

She discovered things about her own story she could never have imagined. She had a name now: Rey Palpatine, but it didn’t sound right. It was stupid. She always dreamt about her family, about having her own last name, and now that she had it, she couldn’t bear it.

There was also the Force, and her own force too. She never felt like she could control her fate without knowing her hands, every cell of her body held such power. She wasn’t a scared little girl anymore, she was a young woman and she had the choice of what her life could be.

And there was Ben. Her Ben. Was he even hers? In her mind he was, he had always been, it just took her time to realize it. Their connection, that wonderful and extraordinary bond they shared was the greatest blessing the Force could’ve given her. She fought against it for so long, against her own desires, feelings, and heart. She didn’t have a lot of regrets but it was one of them, if only she let it flow in her sooner! The pleasure, the wholeness, the love she would have felt! Now that she tasted it she could never let it be ripped away, she couldn’t live without it, who in the world can live without the half of their soul?

When Ben died, it was like she was dying too. Never in her entire life, she was so terrified. It wasn’t fair. It couldn’t be what the Force planned for them. It couldn’t haven bridged their minds for this, for that amount of sorrow, for this endless pain. But, as they said to each other on that hut, they weren’t alone. They all came, the Jedi of the past, Luke, Yoda, Obi Wan, and so many others that Rey didn’t know, they saved Ben, giving him enough life force to come back to life. He was weak, but he was here, and that was more than enough.

Rey walked into the biggest room of the Falcon-kind of the living room- and she saw him, Ben, peacefully sleeping on a Wookie sized bed. She sat just next to it. She couldn’t help but stare at him. His face was dirty, covered in sweat, blood, and Exegol’s dark dust, but still, he looked beautiful. Like that he felt younger, almost boyish, and completely vulnerable. Rey ran her fingers along his bruised cheek, shivering as she touched his smooth, pale skin. Then, she stopped at his lips.

« I kissed those lips.» she thought proudly.

His lips always made her feel something special. They were plush, pink and, as Rey recently discovered, they were probably the softest in the whole galaxy. She wanted to kiss him again and again and again until she couldn’t feel her own mouth. She had always wanted this, secretly but she did. It was so good to express this freely, even allowing herself to repeat it in her head. She loved to kiss Ben Solo, he was the only person she ever kissed, the only one she wanted to kiss.

Softly, she pushed some hair from his forehead, and- the temptation was too enormous- began to run her hands through his black and silky locks. Days could pas she wouldn’t see it, she was mesmerized by the way his hair felt between her fingers. She almost wanted to wake him up to tell him all those things, how beautiful he was, how he was important to her, how bad she wanted to touch him, but he needed that sleep to heal, to restore his life force. She couldn’t take the risk to lose him again.

Suddenly Rey remembered about one thing. She had to send Finn a message, she promised him before leaving the Resistance base and after Poe tried to shoot Ben. Rey didn’t expect them to fully understand, but at least they tried. It showed they cared. Rose was the sweetest with Ben, she helped him walk through the base and gave him Leia’s belonging. Ben looked so grateful, he was that close taking the little woman his in big arms. It made Rey’s heart warmer, knowing that somebody like Rose, who suffered so much from the First Order could see the good, the light in Ben. It was real and the whole universe could see it if they watched close enough.

She must send that message, she owed them this. Leaving Ben was hard, she wanted to carry him everywhere. Her heart already did, but she needed more, she needed everything. Her fingers brushed one last time against his face and she whispered before leaving the room :

« I’ll be back soon… wait for me… love »

When Rey came back to Ben, he had vanished. Panic flooded in her. He could’ve left, changed his mind, and took an escape pod after realizing he deserved more than her. It sounded natural. Everybody always left her why would it suddenly change?

A joyful whistle came from a corridor as Ben appeared in the room, naked, wearing only a towel, loosely tied around his hips. Rey almost let out a gasp. His chest, his shoulders, his back, his whole body was so broad and warm, she was struggling against the intense desire of running into him, crashing in his flesh and touching every place she could reach until he was all hers.

Ben gave her a smug grin while drying his damp hair. Seeing how his nakedness affected her made him grow more confident, it made him forget about his clumsy hands, the fact that he doubted his capacity to fuck somebody properly and that he was far from sure that she would ever want to have sex with him anyway. The farther he got in sexual intercourses was making out with a boy from Luke’s academy when he was 14 years old. Even then, his stupid hands were clumsy. So yes, he wouldn’t mind a little bit more confidence.

« You shouldn’t walk, Rey said, I know Maz healed your leg but- »

He smiled again, she was so sweet, so adorable. Every second that passed made him want to kiss her even more. Rey loved the way he smiled, it was warm and loving. It was the third smile he had given her, she counted them all, hoping it would be enough to have the image engraved in her mind, behind her eyelids forever.

« I’m fine, Rey. »

He walked toward her. Rey clenched her fists to her herself to calm down and not grab him. But, sensing Rey’s fear, he took one of her hands in his own. He gently kissed her palm and then all her knuckles, one by one. It wasn’t a lot, but it was so much. The tension between them was so raw and thick it could have been cut with a knife. They both had difficulties breathing at a regular pace.

« Where are we flying to ? » he asked, looking at the cockpit.

« Er…I thought about Takodana… it’s green and it’s the only place I could think of but…we aren’t obligated to stay. »

You aren’t obligated to stay.

That thought literally slapped her in the face. He was free to go, anytime, anywhere on his own, and never see her again. He could get bored of her, and seek for something she couldn’t offer and fly somewhere else. Far away from her embrace. Besides thinking about his death, it was the cruelest thing she could think of. Ben, leaving her, abandoning her to live his life, find happiness without her, and slowly forget about the girl from Jakku. He had the right to do it, he wasn’t her prisoner, he was hers but that would break her. She knew it would kill her. Though she had to give him the choice, he deserved it but Force knows, that hurt her to phrase it.

« You’re free you know, she said trying to keep her tears from falling, I mean… Kylo Ren is dead… and the Resistance isn’t looking for any Ben Solo so… you can go as you want… you’re not forced to… er… stick around with me forever… »

She choked with a sob before she could end her sentence. Tears rained on her face, running like small rivers on her soft cheeks. Ben’s eyes were suddenly full of sorrow, of pain. He felt so lost and so guilty. What did he do wrong to make her believe that he wouldn’t like, love, to stay with her until the end of his life? It was his only will. Rey was the most perfect being he had ever met, it wasn’t hers to have that kind of trouble, any sane man or woman would give anything to be bound to her. He was the monster, the unworthy one, not her. 

The pads of his thumbs wiped her tears away. He wanted to stop this, to make her laugh, to see her smile for him again because it lit fires into his soul. His precious, beautiful girl looked like a broken bird and he couldn’t accept it.

« Sweetheart, he whispered not knowing if he had the right to call her that, please stop crying I beg you! Of course, I want to stay, I will always be with you. Always. »

She was too happy to think properly. She didn’t know if she wanted to cry, smile, or being swept off her feet by his strong arms… or maybe a bit of all. The fear that he would leave would probably be here for a long time, if not always, but she didn’t care, he was here now, so whatever came next didn’t matter that much. Despite her delight to have him with her, she felt some kind of ache in her stomach. All the things they went through, how they made each other suffer… while them being together felt so natural.

« Ben, I’m so sorry... »

He was even more puzzled. What was she talking about? She had nothing to be sorry about.

« I mean… we could’ve been like this so much sooner! I always wanted it, without having the guts to confess it. That connection, our bond, it’s so beautiful Ben… I fought so hard against it, I told myself it was bad, that what I felt for you wasn’t real, that I couldn’t surrender to it because it would have been betraying all the people I love. I felt like some kind of sinner… Force, I was so stupid! »

« No, you were not! If only I listened to you, Rey! If I did what I needed to do for once and joined you when you asked me... »

« They would have killed you, put you in jail…I don’t know why I didn’t think about that, in my head it was so simple, you just had to come with me… but you couldn’t, I understand it now. You made me so angry after Crait, it’s why I wanted to close the bond because I couldn’t bear having you all the time in my head knowing you would never be next to me, that you would never choose me, that I was nothing to you and… that all the dreams I had with you would never come true. You really made me think you didn’t care, I thought I was just some kind of powerful token to possess. »

She was sobbing again. All because of him. Ben felt like a knife in his chest, he made her suffer so much, and for what? Because he was too foolish to understand what everybody told him for years: the dark wasn’t where he belonged. She was right about him and he made her pay for it.

« Oh Rey… please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you, it’s the last thing I’d ever want, I’m just so bad with… you know… feelings, they’re so confusing, painful most of the time. When you took the saber from me and when you close the Falcon’s door I felt like I had been fooled again like you were just like everybody in my life… abandoning me. I thought you saw me as a chance for the Resistance and… Force, Rey! When you closed the bond, it drove me crazy, I needed you so bad but I thought you would never want me, you would never want a monster. There was nothing left for me… I… wanted everything to end. »

Rey’s fingers traveled to the back of his neck, caressing him softly. She hoped he would never have to say those words again. Oh her beautiful Ben was so broken inside that it would take time to fully recover… and she had something to do with it.

« Ben, you’ve brought so much in my life and what did I do? »

« Are you kidding me? He scoffed, you gave me hope, you showed me love, Rey I would be dead or worse if I never met you! Can’t you see? I could never thank you enough for what you did… trusted me, gave me a chance, bathed me with your light. »

« I made you suffer when I could have talked to you just because I was scared of my own feelings! Ben, I made you want death for fuck’s sake! »

Ben didn’t say a word. Instead, he fell to his knees, his arms snaking around her waist and squeezing it while his head rested on her stomach. Rey instinctively slipped her hands in his hair and they stayed in that pose for what could have been ages. All along Ben was humming some lullabies in a language Rey didn’t understand. She was about to collapse, asleep in his embrace when he lifts his head up, silently gazing at her. His big eyes were shining like a million stars and full of something Rey never ever saw in somebody’s eyes, something that she didn’t expect: gratitude, passion, adoration.

She cupped his cheek. 

She couldn’t believe what was in front of her. Ben Organa Solo, prince of Alderaan, the last Skywalker, Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, the Jedikiller, Master of the Knights of Ren, that man who ruled, who killed, who lost, who loved, who saved, the one the entire galaxy feared, was looking at her as if she was his life as if he was completely devoted to her. Who could believe that this miracle of the Force was throwing his existence down to the feet of a girl from Jakku?

Tears were gathering again, but happy tears this time.

There were things she needed to say for so long, 3 beautiful, stupid, obsessing words that had been stuck in her throat for 20 years.

« I love you. »

Shock spread on his face.

Did he misunderstand her? Did she really know what she was saying ? Could it be true? Could somebody like her, somebody so wonderful ever love him?

« Rey… you can’t be…oh, I wish I deserved this… »

Rey frowned. She hated the way he was always denying his qualities, denying his light, calling himself a monster. 

« Will you stop that? She laughed, you are incredible Ben Solo, and yes! I love you! I want everything from you, I want your love, I want a life with you and whatever there’s after, I want happiness with you, I want a family with you. »

Ben’s eyes were glossy, this was too much for him, far more than anything he ever dreamt of, and he knew he couldn’t hear more without breaking down. 

So he shut her up.

He stood and threw his lips on her. Rey’s heart exploded this time, the kiss was so different than the first one, so much better, even better. It was an eager and burning kiss, the bruising type. They were both so hungry, starved of everything related to love. His lips were soft and warm and so firm as they were running over hers.

She let out a loud pleasured moan as he slipped his tongue inside. Ben felt his dick twitch at it, it was the more delightful, the sexiest sound he ever heard. He moaned too when he tasted her, it was like eating summer itself, fresh, pure, and hot. The more their tongues fought, trying to go as far as they could in each other, Rey’s feet progressively left the ground. Ben was holding her shoulders tight, she was trapped between his chest and arms with no will to escape.

Her hands flew to his hair again, petting it and pulling at it just to hear him groan in her mouth. The wetness between her legs was growing so fast, she was losing control over her entire being and it wasn’t scary at all, it felt delicious. She always had to control everything since she was a kid, with the terrible fear that one day she wouldn’t be able to, and now she was ready to get lost.

« You love me? Ben asked, breaking the kiss, you will grow old with me? »

She nodded firmly, he needed to know it, to be sure that she was here to stay, that he was safe and Rey was eager to spend eternity showing him. Ben smiled, the brightest smile Rey had ever seen, the kind of smile that only deeply in love people can make. Butterflies began to fly in Rey’s belly, spreading a tremendous wind through her spine. 

Ben spun then, still holding her, so her lower body swung in the air. For a second, she knew how it felt to really fly. Her laugh invaded Ben’s ears, he could only hear her, her happiness, and decided that he would try to hear that soft sound every day of his life. When he stopped spinning, he swept her off her feet, just as she had dreamt of. 

His big hands were clutching her, almost engulfing all of her body. Rey nestled her head in the crook of his neck, taking deep breaths of his musky and fresh scent. 

We should stay here, a thousand years, until the end of time.

Before she could even think about it, she was tossed on the bed, with Ben’s enormous body climbing on top of hers. She couldn’t see anything but his gigantic frame, no light, no ship, nothing. It was perfect. The world didn’t have his place here, this moment was theirs.

Ben felt suddenly hot, hardly breathing when his eyes met Rey’s. Her gorgeous hazel irises were burning as her hands were slowly working beneath his shirt. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Blood rushed through his veins. He needed her close, melting against him. 

At this point, his hands were everywhere, roaming over her tanned skin, caressing, squeezing, grabbing, even marking her flesh.

I’m yours, she thought.

Ben heard it.

As much as I am.

His lips traveled a lot too, from her mouth to her jaw and then her neck, peppering light kisses. Could he know how warm it made her? How crazy? That didn’t get better when he began to suck at the pulse point on her neck. He was so close, she could hear him breathe, she could hear him moan…

Rey blushed a bit when she realized he was naked against her, between her opened legs, but after all, she didn’t care.

He is mine. He is mine. He is mine. He is mine.

« Ben… »

He left her neck to look at her. He seemed drunk, drunk on her, driven mad by everything that was hers, his Rey.

« Please… tell me you want this… all of this because if I start I won’t be able to stop. »

« Oh Ben, yes, a hundred times yes, touch me… I want to be yours. »

Ben gave her the most glorious grin she’d ever seen. He was living a dream, better than any other fantasy. She was here, with him and she wanted him to touch her, to love her. Since the day he met her, Ben imagined holding her, kissing her, and making love to her until they’re both reduced to panting and delighted messes. He could never have believed she would accept it, that she would eagerly grind her hips against his length just as she did.

Rey was undressed before she even realized it. They both shivered at the contact of their skins, it felt good, it felt right, just as they always should have been.

She gasped when Ben began to circle her hardened nipples. His hands were soft, probably because this idiot never did anything without his gloves, but his moves were strong, he held her tight as if she was going to turn to dust and slip from his fingers.

« Rey…you’re so beautiful. »

Rey thought his voice couldn’t become sexier than it was on Ach-to when he looked at her like he was some kind of hunter and said « you do? Ah, you do... » but she was oh so wrong.

As he stared at her, not wanting to miss any of her soft cries, he lowered his mouth to her breasts. He was willing to worship her, her gorgeous body. He loved her breasts way too much, they were tiny but he didn’t mind, all he cared about was their silky skin, the freckles that covered them, and the noises she made when he took them into his mouth, kissed them hotly or rolled her nipple between his teeth.

Rey tugged at his hair and moaned way harder than she thought she would. Everything was so marvelous, that she doubted that it was real. How could it be? How could they both be here, alive lying in each other’s arms? It was a miracle, nothing less.

Feeling bold, Ben began to lower his hand, reaching for her needy core, right between her legs.

« Ben ! » she gasped at the feeling of his long fingers stroking her already swollen clit

Suddenly his eyes came to hers, he looked worried.

« Do you like that? Tell me what you like, I just wanna please you... »

If she liked it? Gods she had never felt such a thing, such a bliss.

« I want more. » she said, with a bit of shyness in her voice.

Ben grinned, he would never thank the Force enough for that, for her, for letting him be right now, in bed with the most beautiful woman in the universe. He wanted her so bad, every day, every night since their first encounter was filled with the image of the bright, little scavenger, and in all his dreams, he gave everything to the girl from Jakku. But she wasn’t the girl anymore, she was a woman, gorgeous and fierce, she was a fighter, a leader and perhaps one of the most powerful beings of the galaxy… and she was his lover, and this night, this moment was finally real.

« I’m gonna give you so much more, beloved. »

Rey shivered, his voice had always been soft, especially with her, but now it felt like pure velvet, and Gods that nickname sounded so beautifully on his lips.

Ben was determined to give her all he could offer so his face joined his hand between her legs. She was already soaked, and she smelled so good, it was hard for him to not devour her.

« What are you doing? Rey asked, wondering if this was a normal thing.

« Do you trust me? »

She simply nodded and he began to kiss the inside of her thighs, making her whine softly. It was the sweetest sounds Ben had ever heard, and he knew he could give his soul to hear them more and to make her scream, and maybe, wonder of wonders, scream his name.

Slowly, he licked her folds, tasting her and groaning at the feeling.

« Mmm Rey, you taste so good… »

His voice made her pussy vibrate and the only thing she could answer was another soft cry.

Ben began to suck on her clit and Rey’s fingers quickly found his hair and tugged at it. She knew his mouth was beautiful, she loved those full lips even before kissing them, maybe since she saw him without his mask, but she didn’t expect them to do this. It was perfect, too perfect for her to stay quiet, her moans grew louder and louder, and even more when he slipped one finger inside her. 

Rey touched herself before, thinking of him most of the time but it was completely different. His fingers were bigger than hers and when he added a second, it almost made her scream, half of pain, half of pleasure.

Ben’s fingers thrust inside her as he watched her, whining, grinding her crotch in his hand and face. It was such a sight.

« Ben! Ben, I’m gonna… oh, I’m gonna… »

« Let go, sweetheart, come for me. »

It was too much for Rey. She groaned as she came, the greatest orgasm of her life and he didn’t even penetrate her.

« Do you want to… continue? »

Please, please, Rey, love of my life, say yes, just fucking say yes.

« Ben, I told you, I want all of you… please, fuck me. »

Those two words made him grunt, and his dick twitched again in his pants. This woman was gonna be the death of him.

At an incredible speed, he crawled on top of her, kissing her everywhere he could reach, massaging the creamy skin of her ass and spreading her legs wider. Rey could feel how hard he was, and that made her feel proud, he was aroused, all ready for her and only for her.

Before he could think about anything, she removed the cloth that covered his lower body, leaving him bare and uncovering his cock. Rey had seen such things before but not so big and hard. She was worried he wouldn’t fit inside. Feeling her concern Ben said :

« Hey, we’ll just give it a try, if it doesn’t work or if it hurts you, I’ll stop everything. »

Rey nodded, she trusted him with her life and she wanted all of it, she wanted to know what love was. She craved for it. Her breathing was already shallow but she tried to calm down, to be good, perfect for him, even though she was nervous at the idea of having sex.

With an incredible sweetness, Ben entered her, giving her time to adjust. Rey grabbed the sheets underneath her hands, squeezing them tightly to not gasp too loud at the stretching between her legs. His girth was almost too much for her, she could feel all of him, all his veins. 

Her chest was moving fast and her face twisted, in what looked like pain.

« You’re alright? » Ben asked, worried when he was fully sheathed inside her.  
« Y-yes… it’s just… oh god, Ben… you’re very big. »

He reached for her face, slowly patting the face of his brave girl with his tumb.

« Can I move? »

« Please… »

Then he began to thrust inside her, rocking back and forth, while her silky folds squeezed his length tightly. His head fell in her shoulder, where he could only moan and praise her, telling her how good and tight she was, how loved her, how well she took his cock.

The only response Rey could give was buried her hands in his hair, tugging at it and twisting his glossy locks in her fingers so he moaned louder in her ear.

She had just discovered that it was her new favorite sound in the world, and she was willing to do anything to hear again and again.

The bond was screaming with them, bursting in pleasure, as if its entire existence was meant to lead to this, that the only thing the Force ever wanted was to bring them together for this moment of love and union.

Rey had never felt so full, he was completing her, making her feel whole, while the pulsing of his member massaged her in the most intimate way.

« Rey… you feel so good… I thought about this so many times… I want you… only you. »

That made Rey whine again. She had never expected anybody to tell her such things, to look at her with so much adoration. Knowing that his greatest wish was, had always been the same as her made her feel so stupid. They were both so stupid, if only they talked sooner. 

But it was too late now to think about the past, what mattered was that Ben was here, closer than he had ever been and the only thing she wanted was to return the feeling, to worship him too.

« Oh, Ben…I-I… thought about you too. »

It was enough to make him go wild. Forgetting all about softness and control, he moved inside her harder, faster, and growled and hissed like an animal. The way his cock was stroking her already overstimulated pussy was intoxicating. Rey felt tears leaving her eyes as her hips rocked against his, instinctively looking for more friction. 

Rey was feeling like her soul left her body, she couldn’t really move, her voice was too hoarse to gasp now… she could only feel him mercilessly pounding into her.

Ben held her plush against his chest, squeezing her bouncing breasts and thighs, more than eager to leave a mark on her, a sign of love and belonging.

He knew his thrusts were becoming sloppier and that he was very close, but he wanted her to come with him, so he reached between their bodies and drew circles on her clit.

With that, Rey began to gasp again, it was raspy, loud moans of pleasure and exhaustion and it was the hottest thing Ben had ever heard.  
Rey felt that familiar bubbling feeling growing his her stomach and her nails immediately grabbed at the soft, marble looking skin of his shoulders, leaving red marks behind.

He really wants my heart to explode

« Stars… Ben… oh Ben I-I’m g-gonna cum… please just. »

« I know love… I’m close too… please, Rey, come with me. »

His words were the last push. She came with his name on her lips and he quickly followed her when her pussy started to violently clench around his cock, sucking him deeper and milking every drop of cum.

He collapsed on top of her, careful not crushing her with his hard weight. Both their bodies were drenched in sweat and various releases and the air was smelling musky and heavy but it was good, perfect. 

Rey hummed softly as she drew patterns on his back with the tip of her fingers. In the meantime, Ben was peppering kisses between her shoulders, neck, breasts, and face. He was in awe, he loved that woman so much it could kill him. She was pure, strong, and beautiful and now she was his and he was never gonna let her go. The only goal of his life from now on was being good to her, deserving the gift she gave him on this day, her whole self.

« If this is the galaxy at peace, Ben said, you’re gonna make me a fucking activist. »

Rey giggled… that smug.

« I told you there was no need to fight. »

« No you were, I should never have fought you on Starkiller or on the Supremacy, ruining your pussy was a better option after all »

Rey punched his chest and he gave her a very theatrical « ow ».

« We both ruined each other, you arrogant punk! But yeah I guess if you did that to me instead of yelling, I would certainly have joined you. »

His face darkened, remembering what he did to her.

« I’m sorry you know, I’ve never wanted to hurt you, I-I just wanted you with me but I… »

« Shhh, Rey said caressing his face, it’s all over now, I’m with you, we both belong to each other, nothing bad can happen »

His head fell to her chest, as she stroke his hair, fully knowing she would never get tired of it.

« Rey, he murmured after some time, wou-would you like to… I mean… what you said before about making your life with me… kids and all… did you mean it? »

Rey smiled brightly.

« Of course, you fool! I love you, Ben Solo, with every piece of my heart! And you already left me once, I’m not gonna let you go this time. »

Ben smirked.

« So… I understand I am your prisoner my lady… »

« Yes and a very loving and eager one! »

He smiled and kissed her knuckles one by one, he was willing to spend the next years kissing every inch of this woman, an impossible amount of times.

Rey felt like she could get used to this: lovemaking, sweet-talking, caresses, and maybe one day, little kids with his dark hair and her freckles running around, driving them crazy.

She hummed again for a few minutes and slowly her eye began to close as he softened inside her, she was falling asleep.

« Rey... »

Rey suddenly opened her eyes, afraid that it was all a dream and that Ben was still dead, and her still alone on Exegol.

But no, he was still there, their bodies still joined and he looked at her with his intense dark eyes, pleading.

« Yes, Ben? »

« Can I… can we stay like this? I mean… I wanna sleep buried inside of you. »

« Of course you can... » Rey smiled.

Therefore, they both fell asleep like this, with his cock locked in her and pussy clenching around it, completely united, forming one at last.

It became their favorite way to sleep… for a long, long time.


End file.
